


You're the One That I Want

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Car Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek Hale, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Nearing his rut, Derek gets extremely jealous and says some things he shouldn't when his omega gets too friendly with another alpha. Stiles comes up with the perfect way to reassure him that there's only one alpha he wants.





	You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camellia_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Hale/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [You're the One That I Want (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262232) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

Derek is accompanying Stiles on their weekly grocery run when he feels the beginnings of it—his rut. It's not supposed to start for another week or so, but apparently it's decided to come early this time. They should be done soon—there are only a few more things to check off on the shopping list Stiles made—and he should still have a while before his rut actually overtakes him, so Derek chooses to keep pushing the cart along behind his omega and doesn't say anything as his blood pumps faster through his veins and his skin starts to itch like mad, the animal in him scratching to get out.

"What d'you think of these?" Stiles asks him, suddenly shoving two different items in his face.

Derek blinks and leans back so that the items come into focus, revealing a container of cherries and a bunch of apples. "What?" he responds, not catching on.

"I'm making a pie for when your sister and her mate come over tomorrow, remember?" Stiles reminds him exasperatedly. "Which of these would they like best?"

"Uhh…apple, I guess."

"You guess?"

Derek narrows his eyes slightly, his approaching rut causing him to become aggravated far more easily than usual. "Forgive me for not memorising my sister's taste in pies," he says curtly.

Stiles arches an eyebrow at him and returns the container of cherries with the others. "Testy today, aren't you?"

"I'll show you testy…" Derek mutters, following as Stiles gets moving again.

A minute later, Stiles leaves Derek in line at the butcher's section while he gets some cereal, a dangerous decision. Being surrounded by so many people has Derek on edge, and the thought of his omega by himself elsewhere in the store doesn't make it better. He can't stop thinking about other alphas putting their hands on what isn't theirs, a visual that has him growling loudly without realising it. He doesn't notice how the sound makes the other people in the line move away from him uneasily, like he's a cannon that could go off at any moment.

It isn't until the man behind him taps him insistently on the shoulder that Derek snaps out of it. He spins around and bares his teeth. "What?!"

"Uhh…" the other man says, shrinking away. "Sorry, but you're holding up the line."

Turning back to the counter, Derek sees the alpha working there staring at him with judgment. Derek grumbles as he steps up and orders what he remembers Stiles telling him to. It's just as he puts it in the cart that Stiles appears again and dumps a few boxes of cereal on top of everything.

"Right, I think that's the last of it," the omega announces, his voice annoyingly chipper.

Derek just grunts.

"C'mon, Sourwolf, let's get to the checkout. I think someone's had enough social interactions today, hmm?"

Derek gets more and more antsy as they wait in line, and he nearly blows his top when the cashier—a pretty redheaded alpha with a spicy scent—smiles a bit too widely at Stiles and asks him if he found everything okay in a voice that's a hair too sweet. Stiles seems oblivious to what Derek thinks is obvious flirtation. Luckily, a single glare from him is enough to get the woman to stick to her job and not flirt with his omega, and they eventually make it out of the grocery store without any bloodshed.

 _Just a few minutes longer,_ Derek tells himself. _We'll get home, put the groceries away, and then you can tell Stiles what's going on and finally get some damn relief._

Unfortunately, the cashier wasn't the final obstacle he needs to tackle before that can happen. As he helps Stiles put everything in the back of the Jeep, he sees someone approach them out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he sees to his dismay that it's Scott McCall, Stiles' lifelong best friend. He's yet another alpha, which, in Derek's current state of mind, means that he's another competitor for Stiles' affections.

The happy grin that appears on Scott's stupid face when Stiles spots him just riles Derek up all over again. The friends hug each other when Scott reaches the Jeep, leading Derek to slam the back door shut with more force than is necessary. Scott and Stiles aren't disturbed by the loud sound; they don't seem to hear it at all. Derek feels like a third wheel, and that's just not right. If anyone should feel like a third wheel here, it should be Scott fucking McCall. The possessive animal inside rages to be released so that it can tear Scott limb from limb for daring to touch Stiles, for even thinking for a moment that Derek would ever let another alpha steal his mate.

But…Stiles isn't pulling away from Scott either. The realisation makes Derek's jealousy turn into a betrayal-fuelled rage.

"God, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" Scott exclaims when the embrace finally ends.

"And whose fault is that, Mister?" Stiles retorts, wagging his index finger at the alpha.

"I know, I know, it's mine…"

Stiles chuckles. "I can't exactly blame you for being busy lately, dude. You've got important life stuff happening!"

Derek tunes them out. He grabs the cart and starts wheeling it back to the bay, not wanting to hear any more. He must look as mad as he feels because just a glance at him is enough to send people running in the opposite direction. It makes him vindictively pleased, even though those people haven't done anything to earn his ire.

When he gets back to the Jeep, Derek is pleased to see that Scott has already left, probably to do his own bit of grocery shopping. He gets into the passenger seat and says nothing as Stiles starts the engine and drives out of the parking lot, humming happily to himself all the while. How dare he? How dare Stiles be cheerful when Derek has just witnessed what he did. He glares at the omega.

"Something wrong, Sourwolf?" Stiles asks him when they reach a red light. He frowns, some of his happiness changing into concern. "You look—"

"How long?" Derek interrupts him.

"Uhh…what?"

" _How_. _Long_?" Derek grits out, his hands curled into fists on his knees.

Obviously sensing that what's going on with Derek is serious and requires his full attention, Stiles pulls over to the side of the road just outside of town, halfway to where the rebuilt Hale House is located. There are no other cars around, giving them some semblance of privacy. "Okay, what are you talking about? How long what?"

Derek growls dangerously. So Stiles is going to pretend that nothing's amiss. "How long have you been cheating on me with Scott?" he clarifies.

Stiles' eyes go so wide they nearly bug out of his head, and then he bursts into laughter, his arms folded over his stomach. "W-w-what?!" he gasps, tears in his eyes.

This just makes Derek madder. He would never lay a hand on his mate, even as incensed as he is now, but he'd certainly like to punch something. So he does, shoving open his door, climbing out of the Jeep and walking up to the closest tree. He'll feel bad for it later, but punching the shit out of the rough bark goes a long way to getting out most of his frustrations. He still feels rage by the time Stiles rushes over to him and stops him from throwing another punch, but he's no longer frothing with it.

"Derek! What the hell?!" Stiles cries. He meets Derek's gaze looking scared for his sanity and then examines the alpha's knuckles. "What were you thinking?"

"You didn't deny it," Derek says.

Stiles shakes his head and pushes Derek back toward the Jeep and into the passenger seat, facing sideways so that his feet are still on the ground. "Wait here," he orders before rushing around to the back of the vehicle. He returns with a small first aid kit in hand, which he proceeds to use to patch up the two split knuckles Derek has given himself. While he's crouched in front of the alpha, he speaks again. "Now, what's all this stuff about me cheating on you with Scott? Where did _that_ come from?"

"I saw you," Derek answers tersely.

"When?"

"In the parking lot. You…you hugged him."

This only baffles Stiles more. "So? He's my best friend and I hadn't seen him in a couple weeks. Of course I hugged him!"

"But…"

"And let's not forget the reason I hadn't seen him in so long. Allison? Remember?"

Derek keeps his focus above Stiles' head. "No."

"She's pregnant. Sourwolf, I told you as soon as Scott told me."

Frowning, Derek tries to think clearly. It's difficult with both his previous anger and the haze of his rut clouding him. "I don't remember. I barely listen when those two come up anyway."

"Well if you _had_ listened, this whole thing could've been avoided. I'm not cheating on you with Scott, okay? I'm not cheating on you with _anyone_ , and I never would. Even when you pull shit like this."

Derek winces as Stiles disinfects his knuckles and wraps a small bandage around them.

"There. All better," the omega says, keeping hold of his hand. With his other, he reaches up and cups the side of Derek's face. "Where did you even get— Oh!"

Derek finally looks at his mate again, just in time to see realisation dawn. "Oh?"

"You're in rut." Stiles seems almost amazed, and he moves his hand from Derek's cheek to his forehead, checking his temperature. "Yup, you're warmer than normal. That's why you've been so short-tempered today, and why you were able to believe something as ridiculous as me ever being attracted to anyone as much as I'm attracted to you. I mean, Scott? Really? I love him, but c'mon, he's got nothing on you."

Derek preens at the praise and puffs out his chest, the alpha in him glad to have his omega's approval. Still, it's not enough to erase all of his doubts, which Stiles picks up on.

"C'mon, in the car," Stiles says, pushing Derek's legs.

Derek expects his mate to shut the door as soon as he's properly sitting inside the vehicle again, but that's not what happens. Instead, Stiles gets in with him, straddling him so that they're facing each other and placing his forearms over Derek's shoulders. He leans in close, putting his mouth right next to Derek's ear. "How about I prove it to you?" he whispers.

The sensation of Stiles' breath hitting the shell of his ear stokes the fires of Derek's rut, making him rock-hard in his underwear.

"Ah, there it is." Stiles chuckles, grinding down onto Derek's erection. "You want me, Sourwolf? Want to knot me and claim me so that everyone knows I'm yours?"

"Yes!" Derek responds, his voice sounding like he swallowed a handful of gravel. He grips Stiles' waist so hard that it has to hurt, but Stiles doesn't complain.

"Then let's get the first part of your rut taken care of, hmm?" Stiles murmurs seductively.

With some careful manoeuvring, Stiles gets his chinos open and pulls them down his coltish legs with his boxers, leaving his bottom half bare. Next, he unbuttons and unzips Derek's jeans and pulls out his thick, 9-inch cock, the waistband of Derek's underwear sitting snug beneath his full, hairy balls.

"Always so fucking big for me, Sourwolf," Stiles says, licking his lips as he gives Derek a few slow strokes. He slips the pad of his index finger beneath Derek's ample foreskin, runs it a few times around the head and then swipes it over the slit, collecting the copious pre-come the alpha always produces. Bringing his finger up to his mouth, he makes sure that Derek is watching him rapturously before he licks the clear, salty fluid off of his finger.

Derek moans and tips his head back, already feeling the urge to thrust as his instincts kick in. He needs to bury himself inside of something tight and hot very soon.

"Can't wait to ride this monster," Stiles continues. "I'm already wet."

Derek has to find out for himself. He removes his left hand from Stiles' hip—probably leaving bruises behind—and reaches around to prod at the omega's asshole. He leaks even more pre-come when he discovers that Stiles wasn't lying. After only a second of touching him, his fingers are soaked with slick. He slides two inside with ease, Stiles' body opening up to accommodate him.

"Sourwolf…" Stiles gasps, eyes becoming hooded. "That's it, stretch me good for your cock."

"Mine!" Derek snarls, pulling Stiles down so that he can latch onto the mating bite he left years ago on the side of Stiles' neck. "Mine…"

"All yours," the omega agrees, whimpering as Derek inserts a third thick finger into his hole. "And you're mine. My sexy, brooding alpha. I'll never want anyone else."

Derek rumbles his approval, the interior of the Jeep reeking of his alpha pheromones. The musky scent begins to mix with the sweetness of Stiles' slick, turning into something perfect and indescribably arousing. It causes the base of his cock to throb, his knot in danger of swelling early.

"C'mon, Sourwolf, I'm ready!" Stiles begs, his hole clenching around Derek's fingers. "Want you…want you to fill me up like only you can."

By this point, Derek's mental faculties have been reduced to something so animalistic that all he can do is growl, "Mine!" over and over again, but he still understands what his mate is asking for. He wants it too—needs it, even—so he pulls his fingers out of Stiles' hole and uses his strength to lift the smaller male up. He slouches down in his seat a bit for a better position and impales Stiles unceremoniously on his cock. They moan in tandem as all nine inches are slowly swallowed up by exquisite heat, slick already dripping down Derek's balls to soak into the material of his boxer-briefs.

Once Stiles is fully seated on Derek's cock, he kisses him passionately and quickly finds a rhythm, bouncing up and down in the alpha's lap. Derek moves with him, planting his feet firmly in the footwell and fucking up into his omega's willing body, finally allowing his rut to consume him completely. He loses himself in their sex, his attention zeroed in on how amazing Stiles' slick hole feels around his cock, still so tight even after innumerable knottings over the years they've been together.

"Fuck!" Stiles cries out, wrenching his mouth away from Derek's after a particularly well-aimed thrust hits his prostate dead-on. "Such a good alpha!"

Derek just keeps fucking him, unable to respond verbally at all now. He can only grunt and growl.

"You gonna fill me up with your come, alpha?" Stiles asks him breathlessly, his small omega cock bobbing between their stomachs. True to form, he's unable to shut up even in the middle of a strenuous round of sex. "Make my belly swell with it?"

The words spur Derek on. He increases the pace of his thrusts until Stiles has to put one hand on the ceiling to prevent himself from getting a concussion.

"I want it, y'know," Stiles says. "I want you to make my belly swell for real."

This has Derek faltering, but only briefly. He finds his rhythm again and stares up at his mate's flushed face, listening intently.

"You want that too, Sourwolf? Seeing— _fuck_!—seeing Allison and Scott preparing to have their first cub got me thinking," Stiles reveals, putting his other hand on his flat stomach. "I want that to be _us_ next. I wanna have your cubs, for you to breed me!"

Damn, Derek thinks that sounds really fucking good right now. His knot starts to engorge at the mere thought of his seed taking. It pops in and out of Stiles' asshole, creating obscene wet sounds.

"We'll be talking properly about it when no one's in rut or heat, but damnit, do I want it," Stiles says. "You'll be an amazing Dad. I can't wait. Does that sound good to you? You gonna make yourself a daddy?"

Derek can't hold off any longer. He fucks up into Stiles' tight hole a few more times and then pulls him down to sit still in his lap so that his knot can safely swell the rest of the way, locking them together. He scrunches his eyes shut and howls as his orgasm hits him, his cock jerking wildly within the clutch of Stiles' body as he shoots deep, painting Stiles' insides with his thick seed just like the omega was just talking about. He wishes ardently that it would take right then and there, that by the time his knot goes down and Stiles finishes driving them back home, Stiles would be carrying his children. But since the omega isn't actually in heat, that will have to wait.

"Fuck, I can feel it," Stiles says, rocking back and forth in Derek's lap. "Can feel you filling me up."

Derek pants as his orgasm goes on and on, with no end in sight.

"I've never felt so full before." Now that there's no possibility of brain damage, Stiles takes his hand off of the ceiling and uses it to lift up the front of his shirt. "See, Sourwolf?"

Cracking open his eyes, Derek looks and is in awe—he has pumped so much come into his mate that Stiles' stomach is distended. It's a small bump, but it's visible nevertheless. Stiles cock is going soft, and his own stomach is covered in Stiles' thin semen, leading Derek to guess that the omega orgasmed when he shoved his knot in for the final time.

"I already look like I'm a few months pregnant." Stiles grins. "Just imagine when it's true."

Derek nods tiredly, his orgasm finally starting to taper off. He's still coming, but each jet of seed fills his mate up less and less.

While they wait for his knot to go down, Stiles kisses Derek tenderly, the frenzy of their mating gone for now. It'll be back soon enough, when his rut makes itself known again, but for now, Derek wraps his arms around his omega and holds him close. He's always tactile in the afterglow of a really good orgasm. Stiles likes to describe him as cuddly, an adjective that makes him blush every time it's ascribed to him, but it's worth it. Even when he has returned to his usual self and Stiles teases him mercilessly, it's worth it.

"So…" Derek mumbles when the kiss ends.

"So," Stiles echoes. "Did I convince you that you're it for me, Sourwolf?"

Derek smirks. "For now. I might need some more convincing later."

Stiles smirks as well and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. "I'm sure I can oblige you somehow."

"Generous of you."

"I thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a huge thank you to Camellia_Hale for giving me this prompt. I didn't manage to include all of the kinks you wanted, but I hope it was still to your liking. I'll write something with panties and spanking in it soon. ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Scott handcuffs Stiles to his bed as a prank. Stiles calls his dad to unlock him, but the sheriff is busy and sends Deputy Hale instead. And Derek? Well, he just can't resist such temptation…
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
